


Starting Anew

by spicy_diamond



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_diamond/pseuds/spicy_diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't so much an end, but a new beginning. Mai just needed a helpful push in the right direction first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyss (hydrangea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



The Japanese branch of the SPR was officially closed.

The abrupt announcement had left Mai with something of a surreal aftertaste, like a spoonful of medicine, that clung stubbornly in the back of her throat and filled her mouth with a bitter, salty combination that resembled something akin to unshed tears.

It had taken little more than a day after Naru's – no, not Naru's, _Noll's_ – decision to leave for the office to be packed. On the third day, she'd been gifted with her final paycheck along with severance. And by the fourth day, both Noll and Lin were gone just as quickly and seamlessly as they'd entered her life to begin with.

The morning of the fifth day dawned gorgeously. The sun warm and bright as Mai found herself being drawn back to an ordinary life with surprisingly little fanfare. She went to school, studied, hung out with her peers. Little, simple things that fell into a repetitious pattern of normalcy.

It took a week and two days of the comforting, deadened blur for the enormity of the change to hit her. Quite literally. As a heavy hitting fist that struck her down outside the school gates while she left for home.

“Idiot!” Deliberately ignoring the gawking stares of passing high-schoolers, Takigawa gave a frustrated growl. His face drawn in a rare serious look as he ground his fist against the top of Mai's skull for good measure. “What were you thinking turning off your cell? Do you know how worried I was?”

Clutching at her aching head, Mai blinked. Twice. Her mouth slid open in disbelief.

“B...Bou-san?”

“Who else would I be?”

“No, but...” He let off grinding as she hesitated, glancing around uncertainly. She swallowed hard, voice quivering. “But, why are you here?”

“'Why?” He echoed, putting a hand on his hip. His frown deepened. “I already told you why - _you turned off your phone_.”

“It was expensive. And I couldn't really afford to keep it without a job.” The words fell automatically from her tongue in a distant fashion as she continued to stare at the monk. “ _But why_ -”

“Idiot.” The knock to her head was softer this time. “Of course I'd come to see you. Even if the SPR's gone we're still friends aren't we?”

She froze.

“Honestly, if you would have just mentioned something earlier I wouldn't have minded lending you some money. Though, I suppose, this way I can always just sign you up under my cell plan then-”

“Bou-san!” Sh lunged, hitting Takigawa with enough force that he stumbled slightly. His eyes widening as she clung to him with a faint sob.

“Jou-chan?” Arms held awkwardly over the girl, he slowly moved to pat her comfortingly on the back. Waiting a moment longer, Takigawa tried again. “...Mai?”

“Thank you.”

He gave a deep sigh, arms lowering to tighten around her.

“You're welcome.” Giving her a brief squeeze, Takigawa straightened, gently pulling her up along with him. “Come on. Let's get going.”

And, with a pointed nudge in the right direction, she slowly stepped forward from the shadow of the SPR to start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide Madness!


End file.
